The role of cyclic variation in ACTH secretion in the regulation of aldosterone secretion is addressed: subjects when infused with a continuous dose of ACTH have a continued rise in the cortisol level but within 24 hours, a dropping off of aldosterone levels to below control. This study is designed to assess whether cyclic variation in ACTH will maintain normal high aldosterone secretion.